See ya later?
by Ally Hardy
Summary: Mark aka the UnderTaker is back on the road, this time with his daughter. She sees all her old friends again, and one new one who she comes to like. But what happens when an old friend likes her, and starts to put her and a very spechial person in danger?


"Ashley!" Trish screamed. She ran over to the young girl standing backstage. "How come you didn't say you were coming?" she said hugging her friend. "Well you know me and my dad, we just love to surprise people!" she replied. "Where is your dad by the way? Its been a really long time." "Yeah, it has been. Uh.. I think he's with Vince, talking about...something." They both laughed. "Ok, well I'll see you later, I gotta go get ready for my match later, bye." "See ya later Trish." They both turned around and walked away. Ashley went towards her dad's lockeroom. Ash Trish walked away, she ran into Shannon Moore. "Hey Trish." he said. "Who was that girl you were talking to?" he asked. "Why?" Trish said with a little smile. "You like her?" "No. I just never saw her here before." Oh, right." Trish said in disbelief. "Her name is Ashley, she's here with her dad." "K." Shannon said and he started to walk away. "And she's to young for you." Trish added as she walked away. Shannon shot her a look. "Uh... Trish?"

"Yeah?" "Just how young?" he asked shyly. "16." Trish giggled. Then she walked away.

After Ashley put her bags in her dad's lockeroom, she went to the green room to try and get something to eat. She felt someone come up behind her and she screamed. "Damnit Amy, don't do that!." she said. "Sorry." she said. "How come you didn't call and say that you were coming? Its been over a year." " Yeah, well my dad is back now, and he said that i could come with him." "How is he?" "He's doing a lot better." Then Adam, Shane, and Shannon walked in. Ashley knew Adam and Shane, but then something caught her eye. It was the most beautiful thing Ashley had ever seen in her life. A young beautiful man, with long blond hair a little taller than her with the most beautiful and amazing eyes. "Ash, are you listening to me?" Amy asked. "Huh? Yeah." she said, then went back to staring at him. Amy looked to where Ash was staring. "Oooooo." she said, "You like him huh?: "No! I don't even know him." "Do you wanna?" Amy said pulling her towards him. Adam and Shane left to go see some friends that they had in the state. "Amy don't!." Ashley whispered. "Hey Shan, what's up?" he turned around. "Hey Amy." "I want you to meet my friend..." "Ashley." Shannon said cutting Amy off. "Right." Amy said. "Ashley, this is Shannon." "Hey." he said putting out his hand for a shake. "Hey." she said as she shook his hand. "So what's up?" he said. "I haven't seen you here before." "I'm here with my dad. This is his first time back in over a year." she said trying not to sound shy. "I haven't seen you either." "I'm new. I've only been on TV a few times." he replied. "Miss Calloway." called some backstage person, "Your dad is about to go on, right after the commercials." "K I guess i better go then." she said. "See you later?" Shannon asked with a smile. "Yeah." she said with a smile as well, and then walked away. "Oooooo." Amy was at it again. "You like her." "Amy, shut up!" "You do."

** At The Entrance Ramp Backstage**

"Hey dad! Good luck." she said as she went up to hug her father. "Thanks." he replied. "Your neck is doing ok right?" "Yes, its fine." "Man, just listen to them scream your name." his opponent said coming up. "Loud huh." her dad said. His first match back was against the last person he fought when he left, HHH. Then her dad's music played and the crowd erupted. "Taker, Taker!" the screamed. Her dad was happy he was back. After he went through the curtain, she went back to her dad's lockeroom to watch his match. "Hey Ash." a voice said behind her. She spun around to see who it was. "Hey Shannon." she said. "Where ya goin?" he asked. "To my dad's room to watch his match." "O, ok then I'll see ya later." "No wait, what did you want." "O, its nothin." "Shannon, spit it out." "Alright alright." he said shyly. "I was just wondering, if maybe you wanted to do something soon." Ashley just looked at him shocked. "I don't need an answer now." he said."I can give you some time to think about it." "Uh...ok." "I'll see ya later then." Shannon said with a smile then walked away. 'I bet Amy put him up to that.' she thought walking back. when she got back to her dad's lockeroom though, she found a note taped to the door for her. It said:

** Ash,**

I think he likes you, and I'm pretty sure that you like him too. If you want I could try to hook you up, unless you already had a boyfriend back home. Just let me know if you want me to.

Amy :)

"She didn't put him up to it." she said to herself. She threw the note away and walked in. "Hey Sara." "Hey, your dads winning." "Cool." "You okay? you seem to be acting different." "Huh?" "Anything you want to talk about?" Sara offered. "Yes actually there is. What do you think dad would do if a wrestler asked me out?" "hmm... did this happen?" "No, i was just wondering." "I can see why. Your 16 and surrounded by a bunch of muscular hot guys all day." they both laughed. "Well, it depends on who the guy is." "Hmm, how about Paul?" "Yeah he'd probably be okay with it." Glen?" "Hell yeah, he trusts Glen more than anyone in the world." "Jeff." "Hardy? No. Anyone along the lines of Jeff or Adam or Shannon he doesn't trust them or like them." "K thanks." They finished watching the match, and of course, Undertaker won! "Ash, Sara and I are going to the hotel bar to get a few drinks ok?" "Ok dad, I'm gonna stay here at the arena for a bit though."

** A Little Later**

"Ash!" a young voice called behind her. "Hey Shannon." "I thought you might have had some time to think about a date." he said She thought about what Sara had said to her. And about what her dad would think. "Yeah, I did think about it." she replied. "Well?" he asked anxiously."Shannon, I would love to." She replied with a smile. "Its getting late though, so I'll see ya later k?" "K I'll see you later." he said and smiled. 

** Late At Night In Ashley's Hotel Room**

'Man i can't sleep' she thought to herself. 'I can't believe he asked me out.' She then heard a noise, she was afraid until she realized that it was a light nock at her door. "Its 1:15 in the morning, who could that be?" She opened the door to find Shannon's bright smiling face. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "You ready to go?" he said "Now!?" "Sure why not? We could find a late movie or go for a walk." "Uhh...sure. Just give me a few minutes." she said and she went into the bathroom to put on some make-up. Shannon came in behind her and pulled her away from the mirror. Ashley looked down, "I can't let you see me like this." she whispered shyly. He put his finger under her chin and pushed her head up so she would look at him. "You look more beautiful without all that stuff on." she smiled at him. "Come on, lets go." He out his arm around her and they left. They eventually got back to her hotel room. "Man, it sounds like you had a pretty nice life so far." Ashley said as they were walking up the hallway. "Yeah, i guess i did." 'Damn, how are we supposed to end this' Ashley thought. "Soo..." Shannon started to say. "We should do this again sometime" Yeah, we should. As long as my dad doesn't find out." they had a little laugh. "Hey how about right now? Its still early." "Yeah Shannon early." Ashley said looking at her watch. "Try 4:45 early." "SHIT! Are you serious? I gotta go." he said. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he smiled and walked away. Ashley went into her room and closed the door behind her. "that went well." she said to herself. 

**The Next Day At Breakfast.**

Ash was eating when Shannon walked in. They both smiled as they saw each other. :Hey kid." said a loud voice behind her then putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Paul, you still scare me" "Ash how many times am I gonna have to tell you, that was just a story." "Until the day i die," she said as she got up and started to walk away. "Women." he sighed. 'Men." she said back to him. "Are stupid." she finished. He stuck his toung out at her, she did the same back to him. "Ashley." Amy called. "Come here." "What's up Ames?" "You remember every body right?" "Of course." she replied. "How could i forget you guys." she said remembering a party her dad had a little while ago. "what's up girl?" Matt said. "Its seems like its been forever." "Nothin much." "Well you sure grew." Shane said. "Yeah, and you let your hair grow too." Adam said. "Yup now I have long hair like all of you! Well almost all of you." Everybody looked at Shane, he was the only one with short hair. "What?" he said. "So, you got a boyfriend?" Jeff asked. "None of your business Jeffy." He stuck his toung out at her, so she did it back to him. "Well." Adam started. "One thing that hasn't changed is that you two still act like brother and sister." "And we always will." Jeff said. Ashley smiled. "Man Shan." Shane said "Your really quiet this morning." "Long night." he replied. "Meet a girl?" Jeff asked. "Yeah a lot of them, fans." Shannon replied. "Dude, what's up with you wanted to know about everybody else's relationships?" Adam asked annoyed. "Its cuz Jeffy here don't have his own girlfriend." Matt teased. "DO TO!" Jeff said loudly. "Nah." Matt said. They argued back and forth. "K well I'll let you guys sort this out. Catch ya later." Ashley said. "I'm leaving too." Amy said. "I'm not gonna be the only girl in this mess." "I'm gonna bail too." Shannon said. Ashley walked up the street to a store she saw on the way there. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms hug her waist. She let out a little scream and looked around. "Hey beautiful, mind if I come?" "No, but don't ever do that again Shannon!" A little while later Ashley's cell phone rang. "Hello." she said. "Who is..." Shannon started to say but Ashley quickly reached up and covered his mouth. "Daddy, hi!. Shannon quickly got the idea. "Just shopping. K I'll be there in a few. Bye love you to." "What's up?" Shannon asked. "My flight leaves in half an hour, but I'm all packed." "Shit! I'm not.!" Shannon said, he started to run back to the hotel. Ashley grabbed him by the arm before he could get to far. "Hey beautiful, mind if I come." Ashley asked, then she smiled. "Sure, hop on." Shannon said bending down to give her a piggy back ride. 

**The Next Night**

Ashley was standing outside the arena of the SmackDown! taping looking up at the stars. "Aren't you cold?" Shannon asked coming out of no where. "No, great match by the way." "Thanks Can we talk?" "Sure Shan, what's up?" He walked over to her and he held her hand. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, only for a few days but you really mean a lot to me, and i want to be with you for a long time. What I'm trying to say is I want you to be my girlfriend." She just looked straight into his eyes. "Yes." She replied. "Really!" he asked excited and surprised. "Of course. You couldn't tell that i liked you from the moment i first saw you. I saw the perfect man, and the most beautiful and amazing creature God put on this Earth." He just smiled at her. Then he pushed her hair back with her hand and he kissed her. They heard someone coming towards the door, and they stopped. "We cant let anyone know." Ashley whispered. "I agree." he said. "Ash, Sara wants to see you." Amy said coming outside. "K, I'll see you guys later." Amy went outside with Shannon while Ashley went inside. "So what were you two talkin about?" Amy asked. "Nothin." "Nothin huh? i bet." "Whatever." Shannon said. "Shan come on you know you can tell me." Amy said and put on a really sad face. "Alright, fine, you know u guys can be a real pain sometimes."

"Yeah Sara." Ashley said walking into her dad's lockeroom. "Ash, is there something your not telling me?" "Huh?" "I found this taped taped to the door, and it says: To: Ashley." Sara said as she held up a beautiful red rose. "Ummm......." "Hun, if you have a boyfriend that's a wrestler, that's great, but if you know your father doesn't like him then i would suggest you leave him.. I'm not gonna tell Mark because i know you have the right judgment to do what you know is right. But anyway, who is it?" she asked curiously. "I don't kiss and tell." Ashley said grabbing her rose and walked out. "To be 16." Sara sighed. 

**Six Weeks Later**

What Sara said seemed to stay in her head. 'How come whatever she says stays with me' Ashley thought. She just stood in the green room thinking. Then Shannon came in. He was a little out of breath. He looked around the room then looked at Ashley and walked over to her. She looked at him nervously. "I did it!" he said excitedly."I got the Cruiser Weight title!" "You did?!" Ashley asked with relief. "Yup!" he said holding it up. "That's great! Congratulations!" She kissed him, there wasn't anybody around. "Sar, I'm gonna go get a drink." Mark walked to the green room and stood at the doorway. 'Aw, how cute.' he thought looking at Shannon.' His girlfriend giving him a congratulatory kiss. I don't want to bother them.' At least he thought that until they started to pull away and he saw that Shannon's girlfriend was his daughter. He ran back to his lockeroom very very upset. "I'll be back later Shan ok?" "K." "Mark what's wrong?" Sara asked concerned when Mark came back. "Greenroom....Shannon.....Ashley.....now.....did we miss something?" he asked barley able to finish a sentence. "Miss what dad?" Ashley asked when she walked into the room. "Nothin. You seem very happy, anything new?" he asked. "Nope." she replied. "Hmmm. How about you kissing Shannon Moore?" he asked. "Ummm, well technically, that's now 'new'." "Are you to going out?" "Kinda." "Ashley I don't want you near him again, you understand me." "WHY?" "Because he can't take care of you..." "He's been taking good care of me so far!" "And how long has that been?" "Mark, maybe we don't need to know. As long as she stays away from him now." "Sara be quiet? How long Ashley?" She looked down. "Six weeks." she said in a whisper. " SIX WEEKS, A MONTH AND A HALF YOU'VE BEEN DATING HIM BEHIND MY BACK!". "Mark calm down." "Ashley, i forbid you to ever see him again." "DAD YOU CAN'T DO THAT." "Honey i have to, he's not your type, he isn't right for you...." "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Ashley said cutting him off. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME. SARA KNOWS ME BETTER THAN YOU DO!" she screamed then ran out. Mark fallowed her to make sure that she didn't go to Shannon, but he saw her go into Amy's lockeroom. 

"Ashley, what's wrong." Amy asked. "My dad, he saw me and Shannon together, he said that I can't ever see him again." She went over to hug her. "How long were you together?" "Six weeks." "Wow that is a while." Amy said trying to change the subject a little. Then there was a knock on her door. She went to open it. "Get in here." she said pulling someone in. "Shanny!" Ashley said running over to hug him. "I heard screaming." he said. "Dad found out." she said sadly. "Shit, what did he say?" "He said that I am forbidden to ever see you again." she said crying. He put his finger under her chin and pushed her head up and wiped away her tears. "Ash, are we going to let that stop us, or are we going to keep going?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

**Later That Night**

Shannon heard a knock on his door late that night. He opened it. "Ash, what are you doing here? Its eleven o' clock." "I just needed to see you." she whispered. "Come on in." he said. " My dad can be so unfair. I'm 17 now, and I can make my own choice now. Okay, almost 17." "And no matter how hard he tries o keep us apart," Shannon said touching her face with his hand,"he can never keep us apart forever." She smiled at him.

**The Next Morning**

The sun started to rise and it shown into the window waking Ashley up. "Damn sun, go away." she said. It was shining right onto her face. She woke up very happy thought. She was laying on Shannon's bare chest and he had his arm around her. She sat up and kissed him gently on the lips. Then she looked at the clock. "Shannon, wake up." she said ash she pushed him gently. "What?" he said. "Well your sure not a morning person are you?" "Morning?" he said and he shot up. "Shit, what time is it?" "Relax, its only seven." "o, ok, goodnight." "Nope." she said pulling him up. "Your getting up." "No." She sighed, "Men are so stubborn." she thought for a minute. "Shan FOOD!" "FOOD! Where?" "Downstairs if you could get up. Geez, a man wont get up for his own girlfriend, but he'll get up for eggs. That's just wrong." she said. "Hey, I was up last night wasn't I?" he asked. "Yeah, you sure were Shan. You sure were." she said then kissed him and got dressed. "I'll see you in an hour if you can stay up." She said then she left. "Hey Ash!" Amy yelled down the hallway."Shhh everyone is still asleep. "Hey, aren't those the same close you wore yesterday?" Amy asked confused. "Amy, shut up." she said as she opened her door. "Dude, it doesn't look like your bed was slept in!" Amy said loudly. "Man Ames, you wanna say it louder, I don't think the people on the top floor heard you." "O, I guess your dad didn't break you guys up huh?" "Nope." "So you gonna stay with him?" "Of course I am. Wouldn't you? He's amazing." Amy opened her mouth but before she could say anything Ashley interrupted, "As a person Amy." Amy shut her mouth and smiled. "You hungry?" Amy asked. "Stupid question Amy." They laughed as they walked out of her room

**One And A Half Months Later.**

"Ash, you seem to be spending a lot of time by yourself lately." Sara said. "Your not with Shannon are you?" Sara, if I was with Shannon, I wouldn't be by myself would I?" "Well really happy lately." Mark said. "Look I got a boyfriend okay?" "when do we get to meet him?" Sara asked. "You don't." "Why not?" Mark asked. "Because every guy that I have ever met is scared to death of you." they laughed. She got up and went to her room. She wasn't feeling so good.

**Three months later**

"Ash, every thing ok? You don't look so good." Mark asked her. "Nope I'm fine. "You sure everything is ok?" "Yeah, i think i just need some air." "Ok, Your gonna come back later thought right?" "Yup. Bye." She went outside and got in her car and drove to the mall. She was going to meet up with some friends. She got to the mall and didn't feel so good again, then Shannon came up to her. "Hey Ashley." he said coming up to her. "Hey, I'll be right back." she said then she ran into the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later. "K, I'm back. SO what's up?" "Hun, we have to get you to a doctor. You've been like this for a while, and it doesn't seem like your doing any better." "Shan, trust me I'm fine." "I'm not so sure Ash. You don't look good and you've been throwing up for a while. We have to take you to a doctor." "NO." "Ash, listen to me." Shannon said stopping her as they walked through the mall. "We have to get you checked out and find out what's wrong." "What's the point. I already know what's wrong." she said walking past him. "What is it then?" She just kept walking. "Ash you gotta tell me. What's Wrong?" "Shan shh." "Ash, is it something big, am I losing you? What?" "Shan shhh, I'm fine." "Ash." "Okay hang on." She went into an a store where there was no one in there, just a person that worked there and somebody looking at something. She sat down on this little step towards the back of the store. He knelt down by her. "Now tell me what's wrong." He looked very upset. "Shannon umm.. I...we..." "Ash just spit it out already." "Shannon I'm pregnant." He just looked at her. "Pre..pre...you positive." "Yes I went to the doctor about two months ago." "How far along?" he asked still in shock. She could tell he was happy, but very shocked. "Four and a half months." she replied. "Is...is it my baby?" he asked just wanting to make sure. "No Shannon." she said, then she pushed his head up. "Our baby." she said with a smile. A huge smile went across Shannon's face and he picked her up and kissed her. "Me and you, were gonna have a baby!" "Yes, but keep it down, who knows who else is here." "Right...right, but were gonna have a baby!" He kissed her again. But just there luck at that very moment Jeff was walking by that store and saw them. He walked in a little. "Shan, Ash, you two are going out." "Yes Jeff." Shannon said grabbing him." but you have to keep it quiet, you cant tell anybody ok?" "Ok ok, how long you guys been together?" "About six months." "Wow six months." They got up and started to walk out of the store. While they were talking, they didn't notice that there was another WWE superstar in the store, HHH. "O she's in trouble." he whispered to himself.

"So, anything else about the relation ship i might be interested in knowing?" Jeff asked. "Yes" Ashley answered. "What?" "Hey you asked if there was anything you would be interested in knowing, I never said i was gonna tell you what it was." "You suck Ash." "Nah." "Shan, will you tell me?" he asked. "No." he replied. Jeff grabbed Ashley and pulled her toward him, and he was near the railing. "Would you tell me if I didn't throw your girlfriend over the railing?" "Jeff, let her go." "Relax Shan, he wont do it." "O I wont will I?" Jeff said as he took a giant step toward the railing. Ashley let out a little scream. "Ok man geez I'll tell you." "You give up to easy Shan, Amy found out like right after you asked me." "Yeah, but he's putting people in danger." He let her go,"Ok tell me now." "Jeff, me and Ashley,"he looked at her and winked."know something that were not gonna tell you." he said then him and Ashley ran away from Jeff. There were people looking at them, but they didn't care, and no one was bothering them. Jeff caught up with Ashley and grabbed her again. "Shannon, tell me or your girlfriend will go for a ride." "Ok ok." "I'm not lettin go until you tell me." "K Jeff, uh... me and Ash. well were gonna have a baby." "Really? A baby?! You and her!" Shannon nodded. He looked at Ashley, then he spun her around and hugged her. "Congratulations! Your really gonna have a baby?" "Yes Jeff, but remember you can't tell anyone." "Ok I'll try not to." "You wont or else you wil not live to see the baby." Ashley walked over to Shannon and hugged him. "So how far along is she?" "Four and a half months." "Wow." Shannon kissed Ashley. "Aww how cute." Jeff said. "Shut up Jeff." Shannon said hitting him in the back of the head. "OW. Ok ok i'll shut up." Then they all walked out together.

** Back At The Arena**

"You think I should tell him now? Maybe I'll wait." "Just how long do u plan to wait?" "Maybe until after the baby is born." "Ash you can't wait that long." "Why not? I can keep a secrete." "Just wait a few months, it'll start to show." "Yeah your right. I guess I'd better go and tell him now then." " You want me to go with you?" "No. It'll be better if you don't other wise as soon as he sees you he'll kill you before he even finds out why were there." "Ok then I'll see you later." "Yeah hopefully."Ashley said as she went to leave. Shannon kissed her and wished her luck. "Hey Ash, where ya going?" "Hey Paul, I'm just going to my dad's lockeroom." "Do you think we could talk?" "Maybe later, k? I really have to talk to him right now." "K, no problem. bye." She finally got to her dad's lockeroom and knocked on the door. 'maybe he isn't here' she thought. "Come in." a deep voice said from inside the lockeroom. "This is it." she whispered to herself. "Hey dad, what's up?" "Nothing. You ok, you sound upset." he asked looking up from his book. "I just needed to tell you something." "Okay shoot." he said putting his book down. She mumbled something then went to leave. "K bye and have a nice day." she said. "Hang on, i didn't quite hear you." he said. She stopped and turned around then she looked down. "I'm pregnant." she said in a whisper. "WHAT?! but how....Who did this to you?" he screamed. "Dad relax, its not like its a bad thing. I know I'm young but I can do this." "Who's the father?" he demanded. "Shannon. she mumbled. "What?" "Shannon is the father." "I thought i told you.... you were forbidden....o he's dead!" He stormed out and every body got out of his way. "Dad please don't!" Ashley cried. He went to Shannon's lockeroom, but he wasn't there. 'Thank God.' she thought. Then he went down the hall to Matt and Jeff's lockeroom. "YO HARDY, OPEN UP!" he yelled pounding on the door. "I KNOW YOUR IN THERE AND IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Jeff finally opened the door. Mark grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Where's Shannon?" he demanded. "Mark, I don't know." "He's your friend ain't he?" "Yeah, but that doesn't mean i know where he is." Mark shot a mean look at Ashley then he threw Jeff down and left. There was a look on Ashley's face that seemed to say sorry, but she couldn't stay she had to fallow her dad. He went to Vince's office. He burst in with Ashley behind him. "Vince I want a match with Shannon Moore tonight." "Vince NO!" Ashley pleaded. "Shut Up!" Mark said as he looked straight at her. Then he looked back at Vince. "Vince, tonight, me him." "Well I don't see any reason why it can't happen." he said. Mark smiled a very evil smile at Vince, then he left. Ashley ran over to Vince's desk, "Vince, please don't do it." she pleaded. "Dads gonna kill him, seriously." "Ashley," Mark called in a very stern voice from the hallway,"Come on, we need to talk." Tears came from her eyes and she frowned at Vince as she left. They walked to Mark's lockeroom. "I forbade you to go near him, or even see him, please explain to me how you can be pregnant." "But dad..." "NO, you listen to me, you are supposed to wait for someone special and someone that you love." "But dad, he is special to me, i do love him." He looked very angry. "If I ever see or hear of you two together again, i will kill him, and you will never see the light of day again." He looked at her and he could tell that she wanted to cry. "I hope the last time that the two of you were together was special, because it will be the last time you will be together." She cried and ran out of the room, he looked after her again to make sure she didn't go near that man. She ran across the hall to Amy's lockeroom and she just burst in without knocking or anything. "Amy, you have to help me." she said between tears. "Dad is gonna kill him, he asked for a match tonight with him and Vince said that is was okay." "Why does he want to kill Shannon all of the sudden?" "Cuz I kinda told him somethin." "What?" "Umm.. that i was kinda pregnant." "Well, congratulations, but you have to tell Shannon about the match." "I can't, if anyone sees us together, dad will kill before the match." She started to cry even more." "Ash shh," Amy said hugging her. "Listen, leave here and come back in about five minutes." Ashley looked at her confused. "Just trust me." Amy smiled, Ashley left. Five minutes later, she knocked on Amy's door. "Come in." She said. She walked in, "Shanny!" she squealed very happy to see him. "Shh, Ash remember you can't let anyone hear you." Amy reminded her. Shannon went over and hugged her, "Amy said that you needed to tell me something." "Yeah, dad kinda asked Vince for a match with you later after I told him, and Vince kinda let him have it." "Damn." he said sitting on the couch in Amy's lockeroom. He put his head in his hands. Ashley walked over to him and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her," Don't worry, I'll figure something out." She smiled a little, but he could tell that she was still very upset. "By the way Amy, thanks. I don't know what we would do without you, your really keeping us together." "Don't mention it. Just do me one favor, don't tell Mark that I'm helping you." she said with a little giggle. "Deal." he said with a smile. "Well, I better go. Vince is probably looking for me to seal my fate." "Don't talk like that Shanny." He kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see ya later girls." "I'm gonna go to k Ames." Ashley said. "Wait." Amy said grabbing her arm. "Wait a few minutes, just in case Mark was out there."Good idea." 

** A Little Later**

Ashley was walking around backstage wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Hey Ash, what's wrong?" A loud voice said behind her. She turned around. "Paul hey." she tried wiped the tears away before he could see them. "What's wrong sweety?" "Uh....nothing you need to worry about." "C'mon lets take a walk and we can talk about it." They walked by the lockeroom, and they saw some people. Until they reached Paul's lockeroom. "Come on in." he said. "I'll get you a soda or something." She walked in, but she just stood by the closed door. He walked over to her and stood right in front of her and he put his hand on her stomach. "I think i know what's bothering you." he said looking at her stomach, then looking up into her eyes. Then he kissed her. She pushed him off, "What the hell are you doing?" she said loudly. He put his hand over her mouth to silence her. "Something I should have done a long time ago." he replied. Ashley didn't know what to think. Paul backed away a little. "Uh....maybe i should go." she said. "No." Paul said right away stopping her. "I hear about you and Shannon," he said then he looked down at her stomach," and the baby." he said."It should be our baby." he said in a deep voice. Ashley was starting to get scared. "Look Paul," she started to say. " I like you as a friend." "Friend?" he asked. "Yes Paul, your a great friend." "Friends." he said asking again. Then he looked into her eyes, he had the most evil look that she had ever seen. "Well a friend isn't good enough." he said angrily twisting her arm. She let out a little cry of pain. "Your gonna be mine Ashley." He said in an evil voice with a little sadistic smile. "Paul, let go!" she screamed. He covered her mouth with his hand again, but this time she but him. "OW! Damnit!" She tried to run away when he let go, but he caught her. "Your never gonna forget this night Ash. I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you wont ever forget." He grabbed her and all of the sudden kneed her very very hard and fiercely in the stomach. The he threw her down. She started to cry, and prey as she clutched her stomach. "Don't worry," he said bending over. "I'll be back later." He laughed then he left the room. Matt found her there a few minutes later. "Shit, Ash what happened? Jeff get in here quick." He yelled. "Paul." she started to say with a little blood coming out her mouth. "Paul did this to you?" he asked. "What Ma...SHIT what the hell happened?" Jeff asked when he came in. "Matt call an ambulance Now! And tell them to hurry." he screamed. He ran over to her and bent down. "Hang on Ash, it'll be okay." Mat knew that this as a serious incident, but he couldn't understand why it was this serious. "Shannon, come here NOW!" Jeff yelled when he saw his friend walking around outside the room. "What? DAMNIT, WHAT HAPPENED?!" "Shan," Ash started to say," go get my dad.""ok," he said very upset,"I'll be right back hun ok, just hang on." Then he ran out to go and get Mark.

At Mark's Lockeroom

Shannon knocked n his door. Mark opened it. "You." he said grabbing Shannon by the throat and pushing him against the wall. "Mark," Shannon was trying to say. "Stop, your daughter..." "What about her." he asked angrily. "Shoes hurt." "WHAT? What did you do to her?" he asked tightening his grip. "It wasn't me." Mark let him go. "Take me to her." he said. They started to run to where she was.

**Back Where Ashley Is**

"Hey J," Matt whispered pulling his brother over to the side for a minute. "You know I love Ash very much, but how come this is so serious? I mean when one of us gets hurt it isn't this much of a big deal." "Matt, yu see the blood coming out of her mouth, and all the pain she's in? More then usual." "Yah..." "Matt, she's pregnant." "What? Are you serious?" Jeff nodded. "She's pregnant and Paul did this to her Why?" "Only he knows Matt. Mark and Shannon got there right before the ambulance. "Ashley what happened?' Mark asked concerned. "Paul did this to her." Matt said. "I wasn't asking you." Mark growled. They put her in the ambulance and they got her to the hospital.

**The Next Day**

"NO! Your Wrong! You Have To Be!" "I'm sorry Miss Calloway," a doctor said to her."but you've lost the baby." Shannon was standing next to her holding her hand. "Are you sure?" Shannon asked. "Yes. We are very sorry." Then he put his arm around her and she cried as the doctor left. He was talking to someone outside. Then there was a knock on her door. Mark walked in. "What do you want?" Ashley said with an attitude. "I jut came to see how you were." he replied. "How do you think I am?" she asked."Well I heard about what happened, and I'm very sorry..." "No your not!" Ashley said cutting him off. "You hated me and Shannon together, and you hated that i was going to have his baby. And you and Paul are such great friends. For all I know you set this up!" "Ash, I would never do that." he said hurt that his daughter could even think that. "Just get out." she said. "But Ash...." "GO!" she yelled and pointed at the door. Mark left very hurt and upset."Shan, I think I need to be alone for a little okay?""Ok Ash, if your sure." He kissed her gently on the lips, then he left. She just laid in her hospital bed for a little while thinking, then she cried herself to sleep.

**A Week Later**

Ashley drove up in the parking lot. She parked her car and got up. "Ashley?" "Hey Adam." "Wow, you look great. Didn't expect to see you back here so soon. You okay?" "Yeah, and thanks." "Does Shannon know that your coming? He'll be happy." "I bet he will. but anyway i gotta go." "K I'll see ya later then, and by the way, you look great!" he said again. She just smiled at the comment and spun around. She wore a blue shirt cut at the shoulders, and a black mini shirt, and open toed high heeled shoes that strapped on, and her log brown hair flowed in the breeze. She never looked like that before. "Ash, is that you?" Trish asked walking up to her as she got backstage. "Yup, its me. I just thought I'd try a new look." "Well it looks good." "Thanks, but do you know where Andrew's lockeroom is?" "Yeah, its down the hall, why?" "I just haven't seen him in a while, that's all." "Right." "K, well I'll see you later Trish." "K, have you seen Torrie anywhere by the way?" "Nope sorry." She said then she walked of down the hall to Andrew's lockeroom. She finally found it, the room she was looking for. She looked up at the name plate on it. 'TEST' it said, she smiled then taped a note on the door, and walked away. "Ashley!" Shannon yelled. He hadn't seen her since that day in the hospital. He came running up to her and he hugged her. "Your back! I missed you so much." "Yeah, I missed you too, and yes I am back." "You okay, you seem different?" "No, I'm fine." "Well you have a new look! I love it!" "Thanks. Well, look i gotta go k?" "Ok, see ya later?" he asked "Probly." she responded, then walked away.

** A Little Bit Later**

"Hey Ash, what's up? Shan said that you were acting different today." Amy said catching up to her. "I'm fine." Well, its good to see your back." "Thanks." "But maybe you should go and have a talk with Shannon. He thinks that you hate him." "I don't _hate _him." "Then you should go let him know that. Well I'll catch up with you later, I gotta go and talk some uh.. business over with Matt." "Sure you do Amy. Whatever you say." Ashley smiled. She walked to Shannon's lockeroom and went in. "Hey Shan, can we talk?" "Sure Ash, what's up?" "Uh I think I'd better go and leave you two alone." Jeff said getting up. "Thanks Jeff." Ashley said. He got up and left and closed the door behind him. "What's up hun?" "Shan, I've been thinking, and well i realized that maybe me losing the baby was God's way of telling us that we don't belong together." "Huh?" he asked sadly. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I don't think that we should be together anymore Shan." Then she looked at her watch. "I'd better get goin, you probably have a match to get ready for or something." She got up and headed towards the door. "Uh...see you later?"Shannon asked weekly. "Maybe." she said and walked away. 'What did I do?' he asked himself. 'Why doesn't she like me anymore? Are we still friends?' Then Ashley went to an empty lockeroom, she turned the knob and opened the door. "Hello?" a voice said from inside. "You came." Ashley said. She walked in and turned on the light. "Ashley? Uh... i got your note." Andrew said confused. "But why?" "Well, your cute, you have a nice body, and your a very nice person, and i just thought that maybe i should try and get with new people." she replied. She walked up to him and touched his arm. "Come on Andrew, tonight just me and you" "But what about Stacy?" he asked. "She is my girlfriend ya know." "Andrew" she said as she looked up at him."just for tonight, forget about Stacy." Then she kissed him on the lips. "I can show you just as much of a good time as she can." Then his cell phone rang. "Hang on a sec." he said. "Hello Hey Stac, what's up? Tonight?" he looked over at Ashley who was standing there looking a little sad. "Listen I'm kinda busy tonight, can we do it some other time? K I live you two Stacy, bye." Ashley was smiling. "Ok, we'll go out and do something, but just for tonight." he said. 'We'll see about that' she thought. They went out to a movie. 'Hmm... Andrew seems to be having a nice time with _me_.' she thought. Then the next thing she knew, she felt popcorn falling down her head. "Hey!" she said in a loud whisper and looked over at Andrew who was smiling. They started a little popcorn fight, and got some other people involved. They made some new friends. When they were walking out Andrew said, "Well, that was fun." "Toldya." Ashley said in victory. "So, I guess I should take you back to your hotel room now huh?" he asked. "Not if you don't want to." she said. "Well we could always go and take a walk or something."Cool."

**Later At The Hotel**

They reached her room. "Thanks Andrew, i needed to get out for a little bit." "Hey, don't mention it, I had fun!""Yeah, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Yup." he said and he gave her a bug hug. "Unless you wanna come in for a drink or somethin." she said trying to keep him there. "What time is it?" "Uh...12:35." "Yeah, I guess. Its not to late." She smiled and let him in. "You wanna drink?" she asked. "They let you have drinks in here?" he asked as he sat down. "Your under-age still aren't you?" "Yes, but no one is stopping me." she said as she handed him a drink. "True." he said. They talked for a while and drank a little more. "Well, its getting late, so I guess I better go." "Yeah, its 34:3." Ashley said looking at her digital watch. "Ash, that says 3:34. Maybe you had a little to much to drink." "Probly." "Well, your already in your room, you gonna be okay?' "Yeah I'll be fie, until I get sick." "K, well if your ok, I'm gonna go then." he said. Ashley stood up. "Ok then b..." she fainted. "Uhh. Ash? Hello? Anybody home?"he said. "Damn, I knew she had to much to drink." He picked her up and changed her, then he out her on the bed and covered her up. Then he kissed her gently on the head. "Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams. And thanks for the great night." he said then he left and went back to his room. 

**The Next Day**

She awoke to a knock on her door. 'Damn, killer headache' she thought. "I'm coming." she said to get them to stop knocking. She opened the door. "Amy! What are you doing here?" "Just thought I'd stop in and say hi. And just wanted to know if you knew what the matter with Shannon was." 'Probly cuz of me' Ashley thought. "Nope, I don't know." "Ash, when you went to talk to Shannon the other day, what exactly did you say to him?" "Nothing, I just said to him that maybe we weren't meant for each other and that we should see other people. No big deal." "No Big Deal! Ash you broke his heart. He loved you, and he still does." "Well, maybe i don't feel the same way." "Not feel the same way! But you.....him.....together for a while.......and a baby!" she stopped not being able to complete a sentence. "I'm gonna go now." she said. "Amy wait, this isn't going to affect our friendship, is it?" Ashley asked. "No, but it'll sure be a huge disappointment." she said as she left. 'Well, its not like you people can pick who I date ya know.' Ashley thought to herself. 

**Later That Day**

"Hey Ash!" she turned around and smiled. "What's up Adam?" "Nothin much. How bout you?" he asked kind of slow and staring at her. It was hard for any man not to stare at her the way she was dressed and looked. She was beautiful. Today she was wearing a tight purple belly shirt, and a short blood-red skirt. "Nothin, same as you." "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Shannon? He's been really upset." "Hmmm did you try asking him what was wrong?" "Ya know that just might work." he said with a little laugh."K Adam, I'm gonna go in now." she said as she went towards the arena. "If you want me, you know where I'll be." she said flashing a smile. Adam just stood there looking confused. She entered the building and was greeted by some of her friends. "Hey Dwayne, I saw your movie last night. It was really good." she said walking up to him and giving him a hug. She had known him all of her life. "Thanks, who'd you see it with?"he asked curiously raising his eyebrow in the air."That's none of your business." she said and walked away to her dad's lockeroom.

**A Week Later**

Ashley walked around backstage trying to find her dad's lockeroom. She finally found it and went in, there was no one in there so she just sat and started to think. She thought about how much fun she had with Andrew a little over a week ago, but never as much fun as she had with Shannon. Also abut how she had been paying Adam an extra lot of attention. She started to get a little upset, she knew something wasn't right. "Hey sweetie." her dad said entering the room. He had heard about her and Shannon's break-up, and he was very happy. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinkin about going for a walk though." "Ok, have fun and stay out of trouble." he said to her as she left. She started walking, but surprisingly she went in the direction of Shannon's lockeroom. She ran into Matt on the way, someone she had been friends with for a long time. "Hey Matt." she said as she walked by him. "Don't you 'hey Matt' me." he said angrily. "What's your problem?" "Well little miss attitude, people who dump my best friend, then start hitting on my other friends usually upset me just a little." "Okay then, well have fun doing whatever it was you were doing." she turned around and started to walk away. "If your going to Shannon, your to late." he said. She stopped and turned around wondering what the hell he was talking about. "What?" "He's got a date tonight. Beautiful girl, names Crystal." She just stared at him. A huge smile came across his face, "Have a nice day!" he said as he turned and walked away. She rushed to Shannon's lockeroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." he said in his beautiful southern voice. 'O how I missed that voice.' she thought. She opened the door and walked in. He was getting ready for the show. "Ashley!" he said in a weird voice. It sounded half exciting to see her, but also half upset. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked hoping that she was there to make up. "Just thought I'd come and say hi and see how you were. A lot of people said you were acting kinda of weird and upset" "Nope, I'm fine." 'Hmm...where have I heard that before?' she thought. "Yeah, I heard that you had a date tonight." she said changing the subject. He was a little surprised that she brought that up. "Yeah, I do." "You know her long?" "Since we were kids. She's really nice." "Ok then, I guess I'll let you finish getting ready and leave you alone." "K see ya er..bye." As she got up and left Shannon wondered why she had just come in and start asking things like that. Like she wanted to know everything about his date. 

**Later That Night At Shannon's Hotel Room**

He was getting ready for his date. He then heard a light knock at his door"This is it." he whispered to himself. He opened the door and was greeted by a beautiful smiling face, but not the one he was expecting. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The girl at the door just stood there. "I don't know, I better go." "No, its ok, come on in Ash." "Ok, if your sure." she walked in behind him. "So, how come your here?" he asked her, he hoped for a certain answer, but he didn't get it. "I have no idea." she said to him. "You are very weird." he said to her with a smile. "Yes I know." she said and smiled as well. 'You know why I'm here Shannon,' she thought to herself. 'I'm here to see what bitch your dating other than me.' Then there was another knock at the door. 'Great, now I get to see who this bitch is.' she thought to herself. He got up and opened the door. "Hey Crystal, how have you been?" he asked hugging her. "I'm great, and very happy to see you!" she replied. She looked around the room, "Who's that?" she asked looking at Ashley. "Just an old friend." he replied. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yup." she said with a smile. "Come on Ash, if I'm leaving then u gotta go too." he said. She walked by Crystal to leave but before he could get bye Crystal stick her hand out and said"it was nice meeting you Ashley." "Same here." Ashley said smiling and shaking her hand. 'really nice.' she thought. She didn't notice it, but on the way back to her hotel room, a tear slid down her cheek.

**A Few Weeks Later**

While walking around backstage, she heard Adam and Shane talking. "Man have you seen Shannon and Crystal are lately?" Adam asked. "Yeah, there so close." he responded. "And she comes to practically every show." Adam's girlfriend added. "I've never seen him that close with anyone." Shane said. "Well, almost with anyone." Adam whispered. They started to walk away, and Ashley just stood behind a wall very upset about what she had just heard. She knew Adam was talking about her when he said 'almost anyone', but still. "And since when does Adam have a girlfriend?" Ashley asked herself.

** A Few Hours Later**

"Everything ok Ash?" Mark asked looking up from his book. "Huh" She said coming out of a trance. "You ok? Your just sitting there staring into space." :Yeah dad, I'm fine." 'Hmmm.....' he thought. She sighed. "I'm gonna go get some air. She got up and left. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Sara after Ash had left. 'There's nothing _wrong _with her." Sara said. "But look at her. She just sits around in a trance all day." Sara sighed. "Mark, do you know anything about women? Its obvious she's in love." "In Love?! My daughter, Nah." He went back to reading his book. Then he shot his head up and shut his book loudly. "With who?" he asked. Sara giggled. "O my gosh Mark, you need to pay more attention to your daughter's life." she said. "So you gonna tell me?" Sara sighed, then she got up and walked out. "Think about it Mark."

**Later That Night**

Ashley heard a knock on her hotel door. It was late but she wasn't thinking right so she opened it. Her eyes widened in fear. "I told you I'd be back." a very deep voice said. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. "I promised you I would be back." he said starting to walk into her room. "And you didn't think that I would break a promise to you did ya?" Paul had come back for her, and he was blocking her door, the only exit. She was on the fifth floor, so she obviously couldn't jump. 'Great, could he have come at any worse time?' she thought to herself. The next thing she knew, he had pushed her onto the bed. She had yelled for help, but when she saw him pull his shirt off she saw that he had a knife in his pocket, and she quickly shut up. Then he crawled on the bed and on top of her before she could run away. Luckily for her, at the time she screamed, Andrew was walking right by her door. He looked through the peek hole to see what was happening. When he saw he called the police on his cell phone, then he rushed in to help her."What The Hell Are You Doing?" he said loudly. Paul was about to go over and kill him, but then he saw that he was on his cell with the police. He grabbed his stuff and quickly left. Andrew ran over Ashley, she was crying. Her one writs was tied to the bed so she couldn't leave, so he tried to untie it. "Are you alright?" he asked. She was still in shock over what had happened. After he freed her, he looked at her and wiped her tears away. "Thank you." she said as she fell into his arms for a hug. That was the only thing she could manage to get out at the moment, 'thank you.' "You gonna be okay?" he said a few minutes later. "If he doesn't come back." "You want me to stay her with you?" "If you want o." He stayed with her just to make sure he would be okay. 

**The Next Day**

There was a light nock on her door. She looked out through the peek hole, then opened the door. "Shannon?! What are you doing here?" "I just thought that maybe we could talk." he said as he entered the room. He then saw Andrew waking up. "O, I see that your busy." he said a little upset, and a little angry. "I didn't mean to bother you." he said as he pushed past Ashley and left. "Shannon wait, it isn't what you think!" She sat down and put her head in her hands, "O man." she said softly. "I take it you two had something going." Andrew said. She just looked at him. "You want me to talk to him and explain it?" "Would you ? Thanks a lot Andrew, I hope it'll help." he smiled then he left to go catch up with Shannon. He caught him right before the elevator door closed, he stopped it. "Shannon, we gotta talk." ha said pulling Shannon out of the elevator. Ashley just stayed in her room, while Andrew explained the whole thing. "Really?" Shannon asked shocked. Andrew nodded. "O man, he said he was gonna come back." "Well, he did." "What are we gonna do?" "There's nothing we can do Shannon, the police are looking for him though. You can go and talk to her now if you want, i have to go anyway." Andrew said. "No, its ok, I'll talk to her later." Meanwhile...Ashley got dressed and went down to breakfast. She said to herself that she wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened to her the night before. "Morning Ash!" Sara said in a cheerful voice. "Come and sit and eat with us." "No thanks. I'm not hungry." Mark looked at her in disbelief. 'not hungry' he thought. She just grabbed an iced tea and walked out. She got in her car and drove to the arena. Her dad arrived very shortly after her. About an hour later, Mark looked at Sara on his lockeroom. "You really think she's in love?" he asked. "O yeah Mark. Defiantly." she replied. "But.....Who?" "Mark, she's obviously still in love with Shannon Moore." "Him?! She was over him months ago. He looked at Sara. "Wasn't she?" "I doubt it Mark. When you love someone like that, you don't get over it very quickly." "Hmmm... I'll be back." he said as he got up. "Where are you going?" Sara asked. "For a walk." he said."What is it with this family and walks?" she asked He just smiled at her and left. He went to Shannon's lockeroom. He knocked on his door 'I hope he's here this early.' he thought. Within seconds, Shannon opened the door. "Mark, I didn't do it!" Shannon said right away. "Relax boy, I'm not saying you did anything. C'mon i do think we need to talk though." Shannon came out and closed his door behind him and walked with Mark. "I'm just gonna get right to the point Shannon." "K." "Be honest with me on this one. Do you still love my daughter? Truly love her?" Shannon looked down at his feet. "Yes, I do sir." he said in a kind of disappointed voice. '"Hmm..." mark said. Then he threw his arm around Shannon's neck,"C'mon boy, I think we have a little bit more to talk about." 

**Later**

"Dad, do I have to?" "Yes Ashley just for tonight. They need more people." Her dad had volunteered her to help put away the equipment and clean up after the show. 'They had enough people to set it up.' she thought to herself. She was cleaning near the parking lot entrance/exit. Adam was on his way out with his girlfriend when he walked up to her with a huge smile on his face, he came over and gave her a big hug! Then he walked away to his car with his girlfriend who also had a smile on her face. A few minutes later Shane was going to his car, when he was leaving he yelled "Way to go girl!." They drove away."K, I'm missing something aren't I? There's somethin that they know, and I don't." she said to herself. "Whatca doin?" a female voice said from behind her. "Hey Trish, Hey Amy! I'm just.....um....actually I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing right now." They all laughed. They stood there talking for a few minutes, and Amy had a smile on her face the whole time. 'What is she so happy about?' Ashley thought, 'What is every body so happy about?' "Well its getting late, I'd better go." "K bye Trish, drive safe." "Thanks, you too." Then she left. "Well, I'd better get going to. I have to meet Matt in a few minutes." "Amy wait, could you tell him that I'm sorry about the other day. He was kinda mad at me." "O, don't worry Ash, he's forgiven you." she said with a smile then walked to her car. 'okay.' she thought. One by one she saw all the WWE Superstars and Divas leave. Everyone except her father, who had left early, and Shannon, but she probably missed him. She even say the Tough Enough Three winners, Matt and Jaime. As they were leaving Ashley let out a little burp. When they turned around she said "I'm gonna be a diva!" "See Matt, I am role model." Jaime said. "What ever Jaime, Bye Ash, See ya tomorrow." Matt said. She waved goodbye. She finally finished and was on her way home. When she got in the car she turned on the radio,"Now the surprising news of the night, Paul Levesqe, also known as the WWE's HHH has been arrested for molesting a 17 year old girl, who shall remain nameless." she turned it off. "What a relief." she said to herself. She finally made it to the hotel, tired al hell. Then she had to walk up seven stories of stairs because every single one of the elevators were filled with screaming and excited fans. She was almost to her door, so she got her key out. "Finally, I can get some sleep." she said. But when she got to her door, there was a note taped onto it. "Does it ever end?" she groaned. She read it out loud, but to herself.:

**"From the first time I saw you, I saw the most beautiful person in the world. I knew that we were meant to be together. You are my number one superstar, but am I yours? There are so many mysteries in this world, go to the roof to solve them."**

"The roof?! Who? Paul, no they caught him." she said as she tiredly made her way up there. She thought about it the whole way up there, but quickly eliminated Shannon from her mind. He had a girlfriend and didn't like her anymore. She finally made it up there and opened the door. There was a beautiful candle-lit dinner, overlooking a full moon. She walked over ti it and she found a beautiful red rose. She picked it up and smelled it. "I wasn't sure you'd come." a voice said behind her. "You, you did all this?" she asked in disbelief. "I had a little help." he confessed. She asked him to come closer into the light so she could make sure that who she was looking was really him. It was, she couldn't believe it. In one hand he held a rose, in the other another note. He handed her the rose, but this one was white. Then he handed her the note. She read this one out loud: 

****

"Like I said before, you are my number one superstar, but am I yours? Look up."

She turned around and looked up at the beautiful star-lit sky, with him standing behind her hugging her waist. Her jaw dropped as she soon saw fireworks flying high in the sky, and she noticed that they were spelling out something. She cried as she started to read it: 

**Ashley, I Love You Very Much. Marry Me! **

She turned around to see him standing there holding a beautiful diamond ring. She hugged him. "What about your girlfriend?" she asked. "Ashley, I never loved her. I love you." She smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. He wiped a tear away from her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "And what about dad?" "This was all his idea." She hugged him again. "So this is a 'yes'?" he asked. "Of course it is." she said and embraced him in a hug never wanting to let go. She was his now, and he was hers forever. He was her man......Her Shannon Moore!

****

The End


End file.
